


Coffee Shops

by Soriing



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soriing/pseuds/Soriing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short stop to the coffee shop down the street never hurt, but an old friend finds her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shops

The cold winter wind nipped at her cheeks. She stuck her hands in her pockets after throwing her scarf around her neck for the third time that day and buried her nose in its soft fabric. People passed by quickly, talking on phones or with friends, holding hands with their children, and hustling by store windows in search of the perfect Christmas present.

  
She reached out and pushed open the door to a coffee shop on the corner of the street. The sound of its tinkling bell and gust of warm air made the small shop feel welcoming.

  
The cashier smiled as she entered. There were only three other customers, each seated alone at their own small, round tables.  
She ordered her coffee, sat down by the wall furthest from the door, and pulled her laptop out of her bag. She had work to do, she always did. She was the leader of the Third Street Saints, after all.

  
She was about to start typing when the small bell tinkled and a familiar face found its way over to her after ordering.

  
"Boss," he said.

  
"Johnny," she replied.

  
They sat in silence for what felt to her like hours. The only sounds were the sound of her typing and the other patrons drinking their orders. She took a sip of her coffee and saved what work she had done.

  
She was about to excuse herself when a hand found its way onto her's.

  
"Is it true?" he asked.

  
"What?" she asked. She hadn't expected him to say anything. They hadn't held a real conversation ever since they arrived in Steelport.

  
"Are you really leaving the Saints?" he asked.

  
She froze, unsure of what to say. Slowly, she answered. A short, simple, one-word answer. And he frowned.

  
"...I won't stop you," he said, "but I'm not happy about it."

  
"Of course," she said, "I didn't think you would be."

  
And then she left. The soft chime of a bell, the cold rush of wind, and she was gone.

  
She inhaled deeply. The golden sunlight made her eyes flutter open. She was in bed.

  
Purple surrounded her, drowning her in the deepest of its shades. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. The slow ticking of the clock, the picture on her nightstand, and the silence that surrounded her. Her eyes bore holes through the picture, the picture of them, him and that girl she used to be.

  
And then she remembered. She remembered just why her and her best friend hadn't talked in months. She fell back down on her pillow and curled up in the sheets. She closed her eyes and waited. She waited just to make sure she was right, that she wasn't going crazy, and that he wouldn't come in to wake her up on Christmas morning like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> a few things:  
> 1) this is a short little drabble i wrote a few months- okay like a year- ago about my boss for saints row.  
> 2) my boss' history doesn't follow the cannon story because i wanted a different boss as the president. oops.  
> 3) i left this pretty ambiguous, pronouns aside, but i might change them to gender-neutral. characters really do love living and growing in my imagination.  
> 4) i'm trash. that's it. that's all you need to know.


End file.
